The Next Great Adventure
by Avain1991
Summary: An extra ending scene to my earlier work Unexpected that was edited out. Hope you enjoy it. Recomend reading Unexpected before reading this or you may get lost.


Hey everyone I know you've been waiting for a new chapter or story but recently I've been all kinds of busy. However since today is my b-day I thought I'd place a little gift from me to all of you. This is an little extra something that goes along with my work Unexpected. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything that isn't OC.

* * *

The Next Great Adventure

The sorrowful mood was almost tasted in the room as many men and women were gathered around the bed of two almost ancient looking people both with snow white hair.

A man and a woman both breathing slightly labored both holding each other's hand tightly as if afraid to let go they could hear some sobs from those gathered around them.

Harry Potter opened his eyes looking at the brown eyes of his last living wife Hermione Potter still thinking that there wasn't a more beautiful woman in existence.

Harry was now a grand age of 126 Hermione 127 and they were the last of their friends alive.

As time had gone by Harry and the girls remained at Hogwarts watching as all the children graduated and watched as they went on to full fill their dreams.

James went on to join the United Padamire Quidditch team as a chaser and one day became the captain of the team.

He currently is now the head coach of the team helping them go on to win as many cups as he can.

Sirius had become a potions master like his mother and made quite a name for him-self especially for creating a potion that helps many a man and woman dealing with aching joints barely feel the pain.

Daphne had been so proud of him.

Elaina became a curse breaker for Gringotts and traveled the globe from Africa to South America she kept at her travels before settling down in the French countryside.

Lily became a herbologist just like her uncle Neville said she would she works currently as the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

And Megan went on to become a very accomplished author writing the true story of her fathers' life which made her one of the most sought after autobiography writers in the world.

All of the children were settled down and married with their own children some of which have children of their own as well.

"Grandpa James?" James looked down and picked up his granddaughter Daphne named after his mother.

"What is it dear?"

"What's going to happen to Papa Harry?" The young dark haired girl asked her blue eyes helping James remember her namesake.

"He and Nema are tired honey…very tired." James said as he looked at his father and his last wife. James remembered watching this happen over time.

The first of the parents to go had also been the only one to die of a disease.

Mama Alex as she liked to be called had caught Dragon Pox when she was 87 it had hit her suddenly and quickly. Her loss had hit their father and Elaina hard everyone was sure they would never hear either one of them laugh or smile again.

That is until three years later when Lily's daughter Amelia gave birth to the first of the great-grandchildren. The little girl was named Alexandra when Harry took her into his arms he smiled brightly for the first time.

It was his true smile not the sad one almost everyone had gotten used to seeing. Elaina had thanked Amelia for giving her daughter her mothers' name.

The next had been Auntie Su as Lily's mother liked to be called. She died in her sleep at the age of 108. James knew that while it was expected the loss of the cheery woman had been a hit to everyone.

His father was the worst since this was the second time he had to bury one of the women he loved. The entire Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenwood had gathered for the wake, and a surprising amount of former Hufflepuff alumni from Susan's days as their head of house. Lily hadn't been surprised that they had all gathered together many of them wearing buttons with numbers.

James almost laughed remembering how they learned that the numbers were the year number of when she had been their head of house. 1 being the first year. His own mother had been that latest she had also died in her sleep less than two years ago at 124.

Her death had hit Sirius the hardest it had taken both their father and Sirius' family to help him get over the pain. Now they all gathered together at the request of their father, and the last living mother of the family.

All the children and grandchildren knew why they had been called but some of the younger great-grandchildren weren't too sure.

"James…" The raspy voice making James look over and stand before moving to his fathers' side. The green eyes that used to be so full of life slightly dulled after all the years.

"Sirius…Elaina…Lily…Megan." Those named walked over towards their father and gathered around the pair in a circle.

"You know as well as I that this is the last time either of us will be able to see the lot of you." Harry rasped looking at all of his children.

"Harry is right…I can feel that our time grows short." Hermione said looking at her daughter who was crying openly along with her sisters.

"But before we go…we wish to say one final thing to all of you." Hermione added making the five nod listening to her closely.

"James…you are my eldest child and also one of the most honest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I know you and your brother are still reeling from my sapphire eyed beauty's passing…but don't let our passing drive you away from the ones that need you most."

Harry said looking his son in the eye in a way that James remembered well growing up. He saw the look only when his father was being truly serious about something and you needed to listen to him. "I promise Dad." James said a slight sob in his voice.

Harry nodded before looking at Sirius. "Sirius…I know that if she were still here your mother would tell you just how proud of you she is as am I. You not only helped many men and women but you've raised a wonderful family. Like I told your brother I know your still reeling from my Daphne's passing, but don't let this stop you from continuing to be the great man you are." Sirius nodded not trusting his voice.

"Lily…my little cuddle bug." Harry said with a smile that made his daughter give a slight laugh as she wiped her tears.

"I will miss many of the times you would stop by for tea and conversation. I ask that you keep the tradition going with your own children and grandchildren. I always loved seeing you." Lily nodded.

"I will daddy." She promised making Harry smile slightly.

"Elaina…my adventurous spirit. I know how much it hurt us both to say goodbye to your mother all those years ago. I also know that right now you feel the need to travel again…but we both know it is only running away from the pain." Harry said to his youngest daughter who nodded at his words.

"My little wolf you found your raven and had some cubs of your own. They are the most precious thing so hold on to them now. Trust a wolf that has lost their raven."

"I do Dad." Elaina said as she leaned down and kissed her father on the forehead.

"Megan…our baby girl." Hermione said making the younger woman look at the pair.

"We know you're going to miss us…but remember what I once said about death." Harry said making Megan nod.

"Death…is another journey. One that we all must take." Megan said making Harry smile.

"That's right baby…also know that we'll be there for you. Watching over you. Heck you may even see us at Hogwarts again." Hermione added making Megan laugh slightly.

She had taken the role as the Library mistress shortly before Harry and the mothers had all announced their retirement. Harry had been the Headmaster of the School from the time when the kids had graduated. Their Uncle Neville had become the new DADA teacher replacing their father. He and the others kept teaching until they announced their retirement when the last grandchild Amelia had been in her seventh year.

"We love you…all of you." Harry said breaking Megan from her thoughts.

"I never once regretted any of the choices leading towards your creations…and I never will. You've all made me so proud to be called your father." Harry said making his children sob slightly as their eyes blurred with tears.

"All of you are now in charge of the families I was made head of at 17. I know all of you will keep us going." He said smiling at them slightly.

Harry and Hermione looked into one another's eyes before they shared one last single kiss, and rested their foreheads against one another their eyes shut. James, Sirius, Elaina, Lily, and Megan all knew they were gone filling the room with a sudden coldness.

A week later James stood before the freshly covered graves of his father and one of his mothers. His brother and sisters were with him while everyone else had already gone home.

"I know it eventually happens to us all, but..." Sirius didn't finish his thought but they all knew where he was going.

Their father hadn't seem to change since he had turned 70. True his hair got whiter but in their eyes he hadn't aged a day. He was the rock of the family the pillar that kept them all together and pulled them through the hard times when they came.

Right now all five of them felt like they were no longer tethered to their rock.

"It's not forever." A voice said to them making them all look as James' son Michael walked up.

Michael was one of the oldest of the grand kids he was 44 and had his grandfathers looks and build. He even had Grandpa Harry's eyes. "Right now I know all of you feel lost." He said moving to stand between the tombstones.

"But we'll see them again one day. Them and all the other Potters, Blacks, Ravenwoods, and Peverells." Michael placed his hands upon the tombstone of his grandfather.

"Grandpa Harry was a great man. With a huge heart and a spirit filled with fire. If any of us even match up to a sliver of him then we can hold our heads up high." James watched his son and felt a small thump in his chest.

"Now is the time to grieve, but we must also remember who we come from." Michael said motioning his arms around him towards the three other graves within a stones throw.

"Grandma Alex who showed us all that there is nothing wrong with testing the boundaries as long as we follow our hearts." He said pointing towards the stone with the image of a wolf and raven upon it.

"Grandma Susan who showed us all that family and the love between family is greater than any treasure in this world." He said motioning towards the stone with the image of a badger.

"Grandma Daphne who showed us all that being devious and cunning isn't evil. It just makes it harder for others to dupe you." The parents felt themselves give a small chuckle his words rang true. James looked at his mothers grave with the image of two snakes forming a heart.

"Grandma Hermione showed us all that being witty and studious doesn't mean we're boring. Just prepared." Michael placed his palm against the tombstone with the image of a lion holding a book in its paw.

"And Grandpa. Grandpa taught the world that there is nothing a person won't do or can't accomplish for the ones they love." The children smiled at his words.

All of them feeling like they were once more listening to their father, when he would gather them in his study and spend time with them. "We will miss them all, but they will always be with us." He said making the children look at one another and realize that the next pillar of the family was already here.

"Why is it so dark?" Harry asked himself. His last memory had been closing his eyes after kissing his wife.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around and saw an endless black void around him.

"Harry..." A voice called making him turn and see a small bright light. "Harry..." It called again. Harry started moving towards the light and as it grew larger he knew he was going the right way.

He was momentarily blinded by the light once he left the void making him cover his face with his arm.

"There you are Harry!" He blinked in shock as he lowered his arm and opened his eyes to see Hermione.

The Hermione he knew back when they were sixteen. "Hermione." He said his voice surprising him making him look at his body. He had also grown younger now looking the same as the year he first learn he was going to be a father.

"Come on Harry they're waiting for us!" Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Harry couldn't help but laugh in joy as the pair of them ran towards a goal much like they had when they were younger.

As they ran the pair passed many familiar faces. Minnie, Severus, Neville, Luna, and everyone they had once called friend or family. They kept running until they arrived at a clearing where a picnic was spread out and three teenagers waited.

"There you two are. You've kept us waiting." Susan said smiling at the pair. Harry approached his wives and kissed them all holding them close. For the first time he felt whole once more.

"Welcome home Harry." Daphne said as the girls surrounded him in a hug making him chuckle at them.

"It's good to see you. I've missed you so much." He said to Alex, Daphne, and Susan.

"We know." Daphne said sounding a little like her confident self.

"We've been keeping an eye on you and the kids." Susan added.

"And we've got to say. We're glad you can finally come and join us free of guilt." Alex said before taking her husbands hand.

The girls led Harry back to the picnic making him smile at him. The time had come. It was time for the next great adventure, and Harry with his wives beside him was ready for what would come.

Forever & Always.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. R&R Ja Ne.

OH before I forget I do plan on restarting Shinobi Pokemon Journey but I have to start over again since it was lost when my drive crashed. Hope you will look out for it.

Ja Ne


End file.
